


Hades runs a bookstore

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Burns as Demeter, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Touch & Geaux, Ty as Kore/Persephone, Zane as Hades, quasi Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood
Summary: Eh.  It started out as a thing.  And then it wasn't.





	Hades runs a bookstore

Hades runs a bookstore.

He collects books like he used to the souls of the dead, tending to each as a treasured possession. The Elysium Fields once rang out with the stories of valor and merriment from Greece’s ancient heroes, now Hades collects them in paperback. After all, “books are the way the dead communicate. The way that we learn lessons from those no longer with us,”as the poet said. Customers wander in and lose track of time. The river of Lethe might not physically encircle the bookstore, but her powers are still strong.

He doesn’t run the store for the money. As the god of riches and wealth and abundance, he doesn’t need it. But after centuries of the underworld, he enjoys the quiet, contemplative flow of the days at the store.

He does miss his horses. It would be a little extra - even for a god - to roam the streets of Baltimore in a golden chariot pulled by four black steeds. The motorcycle is an acceptable substitute. He enjoys the feeling of speed and power as he rides, and the nod to another deity, even if it’s from a different pantheon, is a pun he can’t resist. Even as a stodgy bookstore owner, he’s still one badass motherfucker on a motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His mate hadn’t been called Kore in centuries. He had been raised to be strong and capable, self-sufficient and dependable, loyal and fair. In today’s vernacular, he’d be termed an ‘all-American boy.’

Demeter preferred that version of Kore, a symbol of fealty, loyalty and - most importantly - an extension of himself. Mortals may have worshiped him as Thesmophoros Demeter ‘law bringer,’ and the giver of bountiful harvests. But the other gods knew of his true nature - the only bountiful harvest Demeter was interested in was the money in his own coffers.

Demeter’s anger at Persephone’s choice to stay with Hades wasn’t based on the grief of a parent, cut off from his child. It was of a master manipulator who feared the loss of his prized tool.

But Hades knew the truth. His lover was a born entertainer who liked to kill things. How he wasn’t in a psychiatric ward or on a Most Wanted list somewhere was anyone’s guess. There was a reason he was known as dread Persephone, the Bringer of Chaos. Hades loved to tease him about the title - Persephone was an uncontrolled force of a nature, a hurricane. He simply blew him away.

Hades may have ruled the dead, but Persephone ruled his heart.

 

 

 _ **Bonus scene - the abduction of Persephone**_ ….

http://01greekmythology.blogspot.com/2013/10/abduction-of-persephone.html

 

>   
>  _Ty craned his head and saw the rider through the dirty front window, barreling toward the house through a field of weeds and brush. It was an off-white cruiser with a hulking rider sheathed in black leather and a skullcap-style helmet, face covered with a pair of sunglasses and a black bandanna with a white skull printed on it._
> 
> _Ty caught his breath, staring out the window as the rider pointed a gun toward the house. Gaudet and Shine seemed to be trying to decide between fight and flight. “Its rider was named Death,” Ty told them, beginning to smile. Gunshots shattered the hinges and panels of the rickety front door and continued to rain down on the occupants of the room. “And Hell followed with him!” Ty shouted as both men dove to the floor, covering their heads._
> 
> _Splinters and shards of bullets flew through the air. Shine and his father both scrambled to the corners of the room, covering themselves. Ty brought his hand up to shield his eyes as the motorcycle burst through the ruined door, screaming into the room and tearing up the floorboards and remnants of carpet as it went. The rider put a foot down and caused the back wheel of the motorcycle to slide around, chewing up the wood and shooting shrapnel at the men cowering on the floor._
> 
> _Ty gaped at the reflective surface of the sunglasses. The rider tossed him a small knife—Zane, it was Zane—and Ty barely managed to overcome his shock to catch it. He sliced through his ropes and struggled out of the chair. Zane held his gun up and ejected the empty magazine onto the floor. He’d used all his ammunition busting through the door and had nothing left to finish the job._
> 
> _Gaudet and Shine scrambled for their weapons. Ty lunged forward, taking Zane’s hand and swinging onto the back of the bike._
> 
> _He held on tight and pressed his face into the man’s back as the motorcycle took off and darted out of the house. Gunshots chased them, but the motorcycle was too fast for their pursuers. Ty’s grip tightened, his hand clutching at the edges of the leather jacket, the same black leather jacket he’d given Zane years ago._
> 
> _They took several twists and turns through the ruin of the neighborhood, then the bike slowed and Ty was able to lift his head. Soon they reached an empty intersection, and Ty saw the men of Sidewinder converging ahead._
> 
> _The motorcycle pulled to a stop beside a nondescript gray van and an old Cutlass sedan, where the other men were gathered, armed and ready. Ty rested his head against Zane’s back,_
> 
> _breathing hard and still shaking with adrenaline. He nodded at the others, who simply stood there and grinned._
> 
> _Zane reached up and pulled the bandana down. Ty tilted sideways to pull Zane’s sunglasses off, then patted his cheek. Zane nodded and turned his head away without saying a word_

Touch & Geaux, by Abigail Roux, page 272


End file.
